Moment of Truth
by CJLogan
Summary: She'd watched the smile that accompanied her words, saw the lies behind those big dark eyes, and when she couldn't take any more of what was somehow now blatantly, and painfully, obvious to her, she showed Cat that she was done with conversation.


**Author's Note:** I was surprised to see that there weren't that many stories written for this show. Though, I only actually heard of it myself 3 weeks ago. Anyway, I decided to write my own. Hopefully you'll enjoy it – if you do, or even if you don't, please leave me a review. I'd like to hear what you think.

**Author's Note 2:** To my readers that are used to me writing Criminal Minds fics: give this show a chance if you've not seen it already; you will not be disappointed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lip Service, which is fine with me really; I think the writers/actors/directors are doing a wonderful job already.

* * *

**MOMENT OF TRUTH**

Pain flickered in her eyes as she once again received Cat's answering machine, though she hid it well - mostly from herself, because she was supposed to trust her, right? She was with her brother, wasn't she?

Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she picked up and balanced the several drinks she'd just ordered precariously in her hands, and headed back over to Ryder and the rest of her colleagues; the last thing she needed was for him, or any of them, to think that all was not sunny and well in paradise. Hell, she didn't even know for sure if that was the case, but something in her gut told her that she _did_ have reason to worry, and as stubborn as she was, she didn't want anyone picking up on it.

And in credit to her, she kept up the smile, the pretense, pretty well.

45 minutes, and more than several checks of her phone later, the knot in her stomach finally eased; Cat was here. Rising from her seat immediately, Sam walked over to greet her, introducing her to her friends and colleagues; oblivious, probably purposely so, to Cat's obviously distracted demeanor.

She was right with what she said next; the smaller woman did look like she could use a drink, but for the time being, the reason why that was, wasn't important. For the time being, _ignorance was bliss_.

If she was honest, she knew she'd been playing ignorant for a while now. If she was honest, she'd admit that she'd seen the distant look in Cat's eyes, noticed the copious amount of times she'd mentioned Frankie's name. If she was honest, she'd admit that she knew exactly where her girlfriend was this evening.

The remainder of the night past fairly easily; with smiles and laughter, ignorance and denial. It was only when they returned to their apartment, that the alcohol inside Sam gave her the courage she needed to face what she'd been running from since they began dating.

"How's your brother?" she asked, still facing the door she'd just closed; her churning stomach a complete contrast to her emotionless face.

Six seconds. That's how long it took Cat to come up with what should have been an instantaneous response. "He's fine now. Just had to remind him that they'd work it out." She smiled in spite of her guilty conscience.

Sam had turned to face her girlfriend after the first three seconds, recognizing for herself, the smaller woman's hesitance. She'd watched the smile that accompanied her words, saw the lies behind those big dark eyes, and when she couldn't take any more of what was somehow now blatantly, and painfully, obvious to her, she showed Cat that she was done with conversation.

In seconds, lips were crushed against each other, tongues battling for dominance. It soon became obvious that Cat needed this as much as Sam.

Sam backed her girlfriend against the counter-top, and pressed herself into her; aware but not concerned about the pain that the hard surface may be causing the smaller woman; it was nothing compared to what she herself was, and would be, feeling - and she wasn't about to be gentle.

Using her hair as leverage, Sam yanked the smaller woman's head to the side, exposing her neck, and took the opportunity to press searing hot kisses along the delicate skin there. She bit down hard once she reached Cat's earlobe, pulling a yelp of both pleasure and pain from her girlfriend, and she relished the sound.

"Remove them." It wasn't a request, and Cat couldn't help but oblige; too stunned by this change in Sam to say no – too turned on to want to.

Within seconds, the smaller woman had removed her jeans and underwear, and in one swift move, Sam lifted her to the counter-top that she was pressed against just seconds before, and pushed three fingers deep inside of her. She didn't wait for her girlfriend to adjust to the pressure, and began pounding into her instantly; becoming more and more wet herself from the whimpers, and moans, and pleas, falling from the architects lips. From the legs wrapped around her, and the nails digging into skin.

Tears burnt at Sam's eyes with each thrust, threatened to escape with each sound that left the smaller woman. It was all she could do to keep them at bay, and she quickened her pace, _reveling_ once more in the moans that filled the air around them; _hoping_ that was enough to distract her. But each time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Frankie. Frankie and Cat. Together.

She couldn't bring herself to kiss her again, certain that she tasted different. And in an attempt to stop Cat trying, and indeed to stop her from seeing the tears that were now falling freely down her cheeks, she brushed her thumb over the smaller woman's clit; the sudden intake of breath, and closing of dark eyes showing her instantly that that was enough of a distraction.

"Faster, baby.." the voice startled her slightly, so lost in ignorance that she had managed to disappear for a moment; floating freely in denial and skin and the ecstasy of her girlfriends cries.

But once ripped from her much needed reverie, she was suddenly more angry than before. Not only because she now knew the truth, had seen it in Cat's eyes for what it was, but she was too certain that her girlfriend couldn't see her pain, and even if she did, she wasn't interested.

She pulled hard against dark hair once more, and pressed her fingers impossibly deeper into Cat, curling them at just the right point, whilst keeping up a steady rhythm with her thumb; she wanted this over now.

"Look at me." She demanded, a further pull of Cat's hair accentuating her words.

For the first time then, Cat noticed the tears in her girlfriend's eyes, saw the look of pain and hurt evident on her face; and as Sam gave her that final push over the edge, that was the look she took with her as she fell.

And in that moment, realisation dawned on her; she knew.

No more than seconds after she'd come, Sam pulled her fingers mercilessly from the smaller woman, taking an instant step back. "I hope she was worth it." And she was gone, leaving an empty space, and a deafening silence.

Her mouth agape as she tried desperately to catch her breath, all Cat could do was watch in shock as Sam fled the apartment; the words still ripping through her like a bullet.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered into silence, though, there was no longer anyone there to hear her meaningless apology, or the pleading undertone that oozed from it.

* * *

**Author's Note 3:** And hopefully that will keep me going until the new series starts in 6 days, lol.


End file.
